Victorious Season 5
by Victorioushallneverdie
Summary: Another season of Victorious, done as realistic and close to the normal Victorious as possible. This is overdone, but a man can try right?
1. Tag team

**Authors note: The end was kind of rushed because i noticed the victorious community dying, and i hoped that this could help it spark it back to life. My original plan was to write the first five episodes so that I have a few cheat weeks and still be able to post a chapter. Oh well, I hope the ending isn't too rushed.**

Victorious Season Five, Episode One: Tag Team.

"And now, at the end of class, i'm going to tell you what I promised i would.", Sikowitz toke out a coconut and started sipping in it.

"Uhm, Sikowitz, we're mid-class and you promised us nothing.", Robbie pointed out. "Its no time for cheeky details my Insecure friend, because its time I tell you who got gets which roles in the Olympic Musical!", he stopped to allow applause, but continued after not getting any. "That which you have been pestering me about since I told you that it would come. And-"

"You actually never tol-" "Shut up Robbie! I am trying to teach here, and that won't work if you talk through my class like I am your puppet!"

Robbie gulped, but nodded anyway. Tori raised her hand.

"Oooh Shikowitsh? What's the Olympic Musicawl?", Jade mocked, successfully predicting what Tori would ask before she did.

"I don't talk like that! I wasn't even going to ask that! So HaHa!"

"What were you going to ask then Tori?",

Tori's eyes fell. "Well.. I was about to ask if... ROBBIE!"

"What?"

"Your zipper!"

Cat giggled.

"I don't know how it keeps on happening, I-"

"Spare me the details!"

Robbie nervously tried to make work of his zipper but kept on failing. Tori rolled her eyes as the class started to sigh in disgust and she quickly turned away.

"Tori, I'm going to pull you out of your misery. The Olympic Musical is a musical held every four years on Hollywood Arts. Only the best of the best get to act in this one because the whole crowd is filled with scouts. There are no auditions, the best actresses and musical gifted are chosen from their past achievements. This year its Romeo and Juliet, but this time it ends in a kiss.", Sikowitz walked in front of Cat.

"And maybe if you're lucky you might become an actress on broadway and play as a homeless cat."

"I'd like to be on broadway, and my name is Cat!", Cat squealed.

"Too bad, you're not chosen."

Cat gasped.

"Its Jade's dream to get a main part in this Musical.", Beck said, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. "That's why I gave it all I have, I'm confident that i'm gonna get that part.", Jade said.

"The main parts are... Drumroll's please.", everyone started ticking a chair. "Beck Oliver and Jade West!"

Everyone gave them a lazy applause. Jade gave a smug smirk.

"Oh wait, I'm reading this upside down. Yup, yes. The main parts are... Beck Oliver and Tori Vega!"

.

.

.

No reaction, a complete silence while the class looked shocked at Jade.

.

.

.

Cat touched Jade's arm. "Are you okay Jade?"

Jade toke a deep breath.

* * *

"Hey Tor- why are you in a wheel chair?" "Jade ran over me with a truck!"

Andre didn't even look surprised as he closed her locker while she was still taking out her books.

"Well, I have something that will make you happy!", Andre sing-talked while hiding something behind his back

"What!", Tori groaned. "Two ticket to the Wrestle-Mania. They have sign-ups for newbies looking to smack some chizz around, and I thought about joining them.", Andre smacked his left fist into his right palm

"You can't!", she whined, Andre smiled "You're the one with your legs broken." "Andre!"

Tori smacked Andre on the arm playfully. "Oh no, hide me! There comes Jade!", Tori hid behind Andre, but was easily noticeable because of her wheelchair.

"Whoops, Tori. Seems like you had a little accident yesterday night.", she said like she was talking to Tori

Just for Tori to struggle in front of Andre, who looked nervous. "That's because you ran over me!"

"Oh, did I?", Jade asked with slight smirk. Beck entered the scene and gave Jade a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey babe- What... Is Tori doing in a wheelchair?", he asked with concern.

"Jade ran over me!", Jade completely ignored Tori and rudely grabbed the tickets out of Andre. "Wrestle mania?", she gave an approving sound. "So you are joining the newbie sign up?", she gave a forced nice smile.

"No! I can't! Because my legs! Are broken!", she half screamed.

"We'll see about that.", she grabbed her boyfriends hands and walked away.

Andre toke a step to them but they ignored him. "You know.. You still have my ticket!", he shouted. "Ahh man!"

"Why is Rex so mean to me!", Cat shouted in the hallway. "Cat!", Robbie screamed after Cat who was running away crying. He tried to follow her but she was too fast and disappeared.

He looked hurt, he pushed his weight upon a wall and slowly glided to the ground. "Cat.."

Tori and Andre walked up to him. "What happened?", Tori asked casually, not seeing Cat cry, thinking that it was one of her random outbursts.

"Rex made one of his stupid comments and it made cat cry.", Robbie explained softly. "Just apologize and everythin should be all right again.", Tori said casually, but then her eyebrows raised and her mouth fell open. "Did you just say cry? Robbie!" "It was Rex!" "Rex!" "Eh!"

"Now she'll never want to talk to me again.", he whined. "And i wanted to sing that new song I wrote for her too.", Tori was shocked once again. "You wrote a song for her?!", she asked shocked.

"She was the girl you wrote that song I helped you with about!", Andre pointed out, putting everything together.

Robbie nodded sadly. "Yeah! It seemed like she liked me too ever since!", Robbie pointed out. "We held hands, multiple times, she kissed me on the cheek, multiple times, she-" "Yeah, we got you Robster.", Andre said kindly. Robbie looked up to them.

"You guys do?", he asked. "Yeah, listen. I have an idea, we'll go to Tori's home." "Wait what?!" " You'll tell me all your feelings, and I'll formulate them into a song.", Andre smiled and Tori nodded. "While Tori makes use some Hot Belgium Cocoa." "Wait what?!"

Andre pulled Robbie up and supported him. "Hello!", Tori looked at the boys. "I am the one who needs support! Not Robbie!", she looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're so conceited Tori.", they walked away, Tori her mouth fell open. "Boys wait for me!"

* * *

"Thank you guys for helping me make that song.", Robbie said with his guitar strapped onto his back. Tori patted him on his shoulder. "It would have been better if Trina wasn't practicing her Karate again. She may be talentless overall, but that girl packs a punch.", Andre pointed out.

Cat walked through the halls with her purple giraffe, making sure to look around if she saw Robbie.

"There she is.", Andre said. "Go get him tiger", Tori pushed him her direction.

"Uhm.. Cat?", Cat screamed loudly, she turned around and saw that it was Robbie. "Oh.. Hey Robbie.", she said, a little unsurely.

"Now, just finish the plan perfectly.", a voice in Robbie's head said. "Tell her that you will do anything for her to listen for five minutes and kiss her after the song."

Robbie nodded like he just had a conversation. "Sooo?", Cat asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I don't know why Rex is how he is. I would do anything for you to forgive me.", Robbie said.

Cat looked at him unsurely, but then she slowly smiled while looking at the ground. "Anything?", she asked while touching his stomach with her finger.

Robbie nodded and smirked. "Anything for you Catherina.", she smiled. "Okay great! Meet me after school!", she skipped away happily.

"Dang it! I screwed up, I didn't get to sing the song we wrote.", the voice in his head said.

He sighed. "But at least I got her to forgive me.", he said to no one in particular.

* * *

The gang were at their usual lunch table until Trina walked up to them. "Guess wha-at!"

Everyone groaned. "Go away Trina nobody likes you!", Jade shouted. Trina looked at shocked and she looked at Tori surprised.

"Are you going to let them say that about me?"

"Uh.. Erh..", Trina's mouth fell open more and more and more.

"So what were you gonna tell us?", Cat asked, trying to be friendly.

"Well, I won the regionals Karate championship!", she said happily.

The gang gave a lazy 'yay' in return.

"And I have to admit, I may not be the singer like I claim to be.", the gang gave an agreeing 'yeah'.

"But now I finally found my talent!", she said clapping in her hands. "Now I'm going to punch Sinjin for spying while we're home."

"Again?!", Tori whined.

"One time, my broth-" "NO!"

* * *

Robbie entered Cat's home and the first thing he noticed was a familiar blonde. Sam, the roommate of Cat. The one that kissed him, and used him.

Him! He was used!

He looked at Cat and saw that she traced his eyes to Sam. She probable thought that he liked her, so he squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

Luckily she smiled back.

" Hey Sam, Robbie promised me that he would do anything I asked. So we are going to make ice cream and watch some romantic movies and have a fun night. And then tomorrow we'll-"

"Cat!", Cat jumped back in surprise. "What?" Sam walked up to her and pulled her into their room.

"Don't you know how much power you have over him now? You could tell the geek to walk in a meat costume and get eaten by me and he would do it!"

Cat looked shock. "You won't eat Robbie!"

"My point is, we should take advantage of this rare situation. Scrap that ice cream idea. We are getting our feet massaged by a nerd."

Cat was about to protest but stopped. "Feet massaged?" Sam nodded. "By... Robbie?" Cat said, Sam gave a knowing smile.

* * *

Tori and Andre entered the building and Andre pushed her wheelchair to a location where she could see the ring well.

"Sooo, against who are you going to wrestle?"

Andre smiled. "Me and Jade signed up, and we are going against the destructive twins."

Tori was surprised. "Jade? Well.. I can't say that I'm that surprised. She is a destructive twin all by herself.", Tori joked making Andre laugh.

"What are your wrestling names?", she looked at Andre,

"My name is The Musician. Her name is a little bit offensive, are you sure you want to hear it?", he asked unsurely.

"Hit me up, right?", Tori said trying to be cool in a sing talk voice.

"What?"

Tori looked embarrassed. "Never mind, what is her wrestling name?"

Andre breathed in and out. "Wheelchair girl" "Oowh!"

Andre laughed at her reaction. "So I'm going to put on my wrestling suite right now. Be back in two, okay?", Tori nodded, looking at the ring excitedly as Andre left.

However, Jade had observed them from another corner and entered the scene a smirk on her face as she put a bandana around Tori's eyes, strapping it onto her hair.

"What are you-"

"Ssh, its me Andre.", she said in a perfect imitation.

"Oh.. Andre! What are you doing?", Tori asked.

"Just come here, I'll give you a better spot, but you can't see the passage, its unprotected.", Jade lied through her teeth as she pulled Tori's wheelchair and brought her to the women's changing room.

"Okay, stay here. I'll bring you to the place in two.", she said, imitating what Andre said a while ago.

Jade then walked outside, spotting Andre standing where Tori sat a few minutes ago. She walked up to him.

He was half naked, wearing only revealing underpants

"Tori is in the bath room, she said she would be back before your fight, so you should just go ahead. Nice suite by the way.", Jade smirked. "That is definitely my type of pain", she smacked his ass and walked away.

* * *

Robbie expertly massaged their feet, after he did all their chores, babysat,

"Oohh, yup, right there. Robbie ", Cat moaned. Robbie gave a dreamy smile but Sam kicked him in the face.

"Stop staring and massage!"

"Yes ma'm"

He sighed sadly. "What's wrong Robbie?", Cat asked concerned.

"I bought two wrestling tickets so that we could cheer on Andre and Jade when they went wrestling. You know.. we together.. And I just ended up doing chores and work you should be doing.", Robbie stopped massaging and walked to the door.

"Later, my grandma needs me to rub her feet.", he lied unconvincingly.

"Robbie", Cat walked to him and held his hand. "Of course I would go to wrestle mania with you.", she said smiling, her dimples showing.

"I'll grab my coat.", Sam said, grabbing her coat and running up to them.

* * *

"And now, the next match. The destructive twins versus Wheelchair Girl and The Musician!", the announcer screamed.

In the right corner were two giant blonde haired muscled guys. They looked like they could bench press a house easy.

In the left corner were... Tori and Andre?!

"What am i doing here! I'm going to die! They are going to kill me!", Tori screamed panicking.

"I don't know Jade brought you up here!", Andre complained.

Tori looked at him from top to toe. "Nice costume"

"Awh man."

"Start!

"What?!"

Trina came back from the bathroom and sat on a bench. "That looks like Tori.", she pointed out to no one in particular, sipping on her milkshake. "Nah, Tori wouldn't take such a risk."

Robbie, Cat and Sam entered wrestle mania. "I love wrestling!", Cat said exciting, skipping to a bench. "Wait.. Isn't that Tori?!", Robbie shouted.

"It is! And she is getting tossed around like Jade did with you when you said that you hated the scissoring.", Cat pointed out. "Is that the friend of yours with the cheekbones? I'm going to save her.", Sam wanted to jump in but she was beaten to it by Trina.

"Hiya!", Tori jumped into the ring with a flying kick, immediately changing once she entered into a roundhouse kick while she was still in the air, hitting one of them straight in the face and causing a knockout.

"Booyah! Ganks", Trina looked at the other one.

"Hello."

He ran away.

Tori was on the floor, looking like she was in pain.

"Are you okay Tor? Let me bring you home and force Sinjin to give us a nice foot rubbing."

"Yes please", Tori said weakly.

Andre stopped cowering in a corner. "You know. We don't give your sister enough credit."

Trina already lifted her up and carried her home, they were already too far to hear.

"Hey Andre!", Andre turned around. "Beautiful outfit, you should wear it more often."

"Shut up Robbie!", Andre replied mad.

* * *

"So apparently I didn't read it wrong, the main actors are Beck Oliver, Jade west and Tori Vega!", Sikowitz shouted.

"So I almost killed Tori for nothing?", Jade asked

"Yep"

"Nice", she relaxed.


	2. Comic-con Drag-racing

**Victorious episode 2: Comic Cons and BG Drag Racing.**

"Where are you taking us, Beck?!", Jade asked aggressively, making Robbie and Andre shiver.

Beck didn't keep his eyes of the wheel and just smirked at her attempt of intimidating him.

He knew she'd never harm him.

Not physically at least.

"We're almost there dear."

"Never knew you were the ones for sweet talk.", Jade mumbled.

"Only for you."

"Cut the PDA a little! Geez!", Tori said grumpy.

"Seems like someone's a little jealous."

Tori glared at Robbie and he cowered back.

"What does PDA mean?", Cat asked.

"Public Display of Affection, lil Red.", Andre smiled at her.

She just giggled.

"Hehe, public."

Sinjin popped up from seemingly nowhere.

"Oh, you guys are here.. Wait.. Then where was I?", he wondered mysteriously.

"Oh, and I forgot to ask.", Tori asked while she looked disgusted.

"Why is he here?"

Beck didn't gave an answer and just smiled. "We're almost there."

"The beach didn't take that long to get there last time.", Jade pointed out.

"That's because we're not going to the beach.", Beck announced. Everyone started groaning and complaining.

Except for Robbie and Sinjin, who smiled at each other.

They looked like they were planning something.

Beck parked somewhere and everybody started to look out the window to see where he brought them in his RV.

"Comic-con?! Why would you bring us here?!", Tori complained.

"Yeah, that's not cool Beck. Not cool.", Andre said disapproving of his friend's behaviour.

"Why would you even want to go there?", Andre stopped. "Unless, you want to go drag racing with Jade!", Andre said, surprised at his own revelation.

Jade pushed Sinjin hastily out of her way and looked out of the window, Andre was right.

Next to the giant Comic-con building.

BG Drag Racing.

The place Beck wanted to bring Jade since their very first date.

Jade looked menacingly at Beck who walked out of the driving side and opened the door.

"OH"

Beck smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"I had a deal with Robbie and Sinjin."

"Ah Robbie and Sinjin!" "Ah hell no

Everyone instantly went mad, and started complaining, knowing exactly where this was headed.

"So that me and Jade could go drag racing, and Robbie and Sinjin could go to comic-con, without feeling like nerds"

They all exploded. All five of them, Andre, Tori, Jade, Cat and Trina.

No wait, Trina?

"No not Robbie and Sinjin!", she realized everybody stopped and were looking at her.

"Errh.. Heey!"

"Trina!", Tori whined. "What are you doing here?"

Trina came out of the same

place Sinjin was in, making them wonder what they did there, it was even more surprising because she was fully in her bathing suite.

"I wanted to go to the beach too! You guys rejected me when I asked if I could!", and for the thousandth time this night, everybody started complaining, including Robbie this time.

Trina felt offended however, and started arguing, forcing Sinjin to stick up for her, creating a big tangled mess until Beck knocked hard on a window, capturing everybody's attention.

"Stop!", Beck half shouted. "This is not going to work. We're incompatible if we all hang out with each other. We need to split up in teams."

Nobody disagreed.

"Okay, me and Jade go drag racing together with Trina and Sinjin."

Trina immediately had something to say. "Eww! I don't wanna go with Sinjin!", she whined. "I wanna go with you Beck.", she said seductively, touching his shoulder.

Scissors scratched her cheek.

"I'll go with Sinjin!", Trina suddenly decided.

It was obvious what changed her mind.

"Yeah, Cat and Andre and Robbie and Tori are compatible enough to hang out. Assuming Robbie doesn't do something weird.", Beck announced.

Everybody nodded, that sounded plausible.

"Off we go!"

Everybody marched out of the door, the girls and Andre not as excited as the rest were.

* * *

Beck and Sinjin brought a race car out of Beck's RV, apparently they made it them self.

"Why are we here again?", Trina asked, her voice not hiding that she was annoyed.

"Well, me and Sinjin made a race car together. We plan on joining the amateur drag racing tournament. I'm the driver, Sinjin's going to help repair and make sure that the car works on its full potential.", Beck explained.

Trina acted like she gave a chizz, Jade didn't look entertained however.

Beck toke a step forward, pulled Jade towards him and whispered something in her ear, causing her to give a plotting smirk.

"What did he say?", Sinjin asked casually, acting like he just didn't ask about something private between a couple.

She had no shame. "Beck said that if he wins, then he'll take me out to a fancy dinner, and afterwards watch both Scissoring movies."

She glanced at Beck and squeezed his hand.

"You better win, Tiger."

"Can I come?"

"No sinjin", Beck said, surprisingly nicer then he should have because of the slight friendship that is forming between.

"Sorry.", Sinjin looked apologetic, like he didn't know that he was being creepy.

"You're up against the Blonde Drag.", Sinjin said, looking at the list.

"Isn't she the fastest amateur racer?", he asked casually, because you know.. He's Beck, he says things casually.

Sinjin nodded.

"And she's feisty.", he used his binoculars to peek but Trina kungfu chopped it out of his hands.

Beck smiled at Jade. How high are our chances?", he asked Sinjin, but he didn't stop looking at her.

"Our top speed is at 25 km/h, hers is at around 45, with a hand made race car too."

Jade looked disappointed. "Seems like you guys have no chance"

Sinjin shrugged. "I hope she gets a defect or something", he underlined Beck's race on the list.

"Lets prepare.", Beck stopped looking at Jade and walked back to the changing room, Sinjin skipped the same direction

"Why did Beck keep on staring at you?", Trina asked curiously.

Jade didn't smirk but smiled.

"Because he remembers."

* * *

Most of the usual gang walked in the comic con.

"This is.. Heaven!", Andre said excitedly.

The whole comic con was full of beautiful, model-level girls that were cosplaying in outfits only familiar to Robbie.

"Robbie, are you seeing this! I like this already", Andre gave Robbie a high five.

"Yeah i know right. They captured the outfit of the heroines really well, unlike last year.", Robbie said casually, excited to talk about his passion, totally not noticing their looks like he usually would.

"Yeah Heroines, fun. I'm going to talk to them, see ya!", Andre called out.

"Andre wait, what if you get lost!", Tori tried to pull his arm, but he was too fast and already disappeared.

"I'd like to be a heroine. Phooey.", Cat mumbled.

"What's wrong sweet heart?", Robbie asked.

"I toke my Cat costume with me, but I left it in Beck's RV.", she said disappointed.

Robbie grabbed her hand. "I'll take you there.

Tori looked at agitated at them leaving her here, but they didn't notice. "Well.. Maybe if Andre finds some cute girls, then I should find some cute guys.", she tried.

Nerd approached her.

"NO!"

* * *

Jadelynn West sat on the tribune, looking at the drag race that was about to happen, while chewing a gum contently.

Trina was suspicious, it wouldn't be the first time she sabotaged something for their friends at an amateur contest.

"Did you do something?", Trina asked while looking at Jade.

"Sssshh baby girl.", she petted Trina's head. "Just enjoy the show.", the smirk that was already apparent on her face grew even wider.

"What did you do?", Trina was suspicious to the bone.

"Oooh, there's my boyfriend in his hot racing costume.", Beck walked up to them and gave her one last kiss before putting on his helmet and getting ready to race.

Sinjin came out of the changing room right after and sat next to Jade, with a slight smirk on his face similar to Jade had.

"Why are you so happy?", Sinjin asked, Jade did not look as disgusted as she usually does because he seemed to become friends with her boyfriend.

"I may have pulled some tricks that will ensure victory,", she said proudly.

Sinjin nodded while beeping the speed of the current racers.

"I did too"

Jade gave an approving smirk, this

stalker wasn't that bad if he wasn't creepy.

"Look, they are starting.", he said, grabbing two other binoculars and giving them to Trina and Jade. Trina immediately redirected it to a trash can, but Jade was interested in the outcome of her little sabotage.

She was getting good at this, she remembered the earlier days of her sabotaging tricks.

It's much more advanced now, a lot better then it used to be.

She was in her prime.

And there was no stopping Jade West until she got out of it.

Tori and Andre found each other, but they lost Robbie and Cat.

"Where are they?!", Andre was becoming wonky. "Robbie can't even work his own zipper!"

"Relax, I'm sure they're fine, Robbie knows this place better then his own house. Mostly because he's actually welcome here.", Tori comforted.

"In fact, there's Robbie, stay here", she said, seeing curly hair in the middle of the nerds, she quickly walked there.

"Hey, I think I see lil Red.", Andre said, seeing a flash of red hair and immediately following after her, catching her attention by tapping her back.

She turned around and hugged Andre.

"Where were you guys?", she asked.

"We were looking for you, where's Robbie?", he replied.

"He's right here", Cat giggled as she pulled Robbie next to her, however, she never pulled anything.

She quickly turned around.

"I think we lost him! He'll never survive, he can't even work his own zipper!", she panicked and started running into a small circle.

Andre stopped her by standing in a part of the circle, making her bump into him.

"Its okay, he knows this better then his own home.", he said, thinking about what Tori said.

* * *

"Where's Cat?", Tori asked Robbie. "She's right here.", he turned around. "Kitty?", he saw nothing.

"You lost her!", Tori whined. "Just when I thought we found everyone and were ready to have some fun in this...", she looked around. "Never mind, I couldn't have fun here.", Tori pointed out.

Robbie nodded in agreement, she wasn't smart enough, she didn't have the intelligence to understand the base of comics.

She may be able to study hard, but that didn't equal to intelligence, in Robbie's opinion.

"Where's Andre?", Robbie asked.

"Oh, he's right here.", she turned around, fully expecting to be greeted by Andre, but she was greeted by the sense of perfume that only professional models would be able to buy, and the smell of nacho's from some nerdy guy.

"You lost him?", Robbie retorted, referencing to her saying almost the exact same thing about him losing Cat.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

Beck sat in his race car, his focus was on maximum as he glanced at Jade. His biggest motivation to win, besides the passion he had for drag racing.

He looked at his opponent, a slender blonde girl at his age.

Others would find their attractive, but Jade was better.

Jade was always better.

"GO!"

Dang, he didn't hear the countdown, he started driving.

But suddenly, the car dismantled, every part started falling off until it was completely stripped naked and he was just sitting there, being embarrassed.

"What the.", he stood up, but not one referee said something.

He looked with a sad look on his face at Speed Demon driving forward, she was going to hit the finish, but her car literally stopped before it did, ending just before the finish line, and exactly the same happened to her, her whole car got dismantled

"What?!", Jade stood up, surprised.

Her mouth hanged open when she became paler then she already was.

Her face went through different colors, Sinjin thought she was a rainbow for a second.

She finally got the consequence of her actions.

All the sabotaging and destroying to get her way.

It all dawned upon her.

This was karma's doing, and she did way too much for just this to happen.

Karma was going to make Beck break up with her.

Its done, she can't do anything anymore.

The damage has been done.

This happens when she wanted to play the antagonist again, so desperately that she just sabotaged a car, despite not knowing which one was Beck's.

She had remorse that she crushed other people's dreams with her sabotaging and insults

Not to mention she was proud about them a few minutes ago.

When she tried to, and almost succeeded in destroying Tori's prome.

When she almost killed Tori by making her donate three pints of blood in one day.

Or when she almost killed Tori by making breaking her legs and throwing her in a ring with bodybuilding wrestlers..

Was she following a theme here?

She was a horrible person and should change.

Or when she regularly made her friends feel bad, and told them that they weren't her friends in front of their face.

"I.. Never knew..", all the booming confidence in her voice was lost..

Jade west was literally at a loss for words.

"That I was so horrible..."

Trina and Sinjin glanced at each other, they were experiencing a turning point in the history of Hollywood arts.

It would be better if they said nothing momentarily.

"I'm sorry Sinjin for breaking your leg when I ran over you.", she said, tears in her eyes that never reached her cheeks.

Sinjin patted her shoulder. "I forgive you."

Jade was on a breaking point, she struggled against it.

"I'm sorry Trina.. For bullying you. I.. Always picked on you and I-"

She looked Trina dead in the eye.

"And I truly am sorry."

Trina smiled, but didn't say anything.

She grabbed both of their hands, the tears almost escaping her eyes.

"From now on, I'll change. So you'll be the first friends of the new me."

Beck's car started working again and he beat Speed Demon.

"Nah, screw changing, I hate you guys again.", Jade stormed away.

* * *

Andre tried to talk to another model but desperately failed, the model walked away immediately when she saw Andre approach.

"Why does it never work!", he complained, making Cat laugh.

"One time my brother saw a model, then he was sued because she didn't want him to touch her, and he still did.", she explained.

Andre looked shocked. "Are yo.. Do you realize that.. Your brother is one messed up guy."

Cat giggled and pulled on Andre sleeve to catch his attention. She looked at one model and an average girl talking to each other.

"I know how to get a model's attention", Cat said.

"Shoot lil Red.", Andre was desperate for any advice he could get.

She stood on her tippy toes and whispered something in his ear.

He nodded, "It's worth a try"

He walked to the model and girl Cat stared a minute ago, noticed that they were almost getting ready to leave, and his confidence wavered, but flared right after.

He didn't give a dang and continued.

He looked at the average girl, she looked like she was actually passionate about comics, . He completely ignored the model.

"Hey girl, can I have your number?"

Her smile was big, she hurriedly she gave it to Andre, but the model grabbed it just before he got it and wrote her own number there too.

"We'll speak you later.", they gave him a wink and walked away.

Andre turned around and looked at Cat, she gave him the thumbs up.

He walked back to her.

"You really are something else you know.", Andre lifted her up and hugged her.

She smiled so bright that her dimples started showing.

He carried her to a restaurant and sat here down.

"Now, we need to talk about your brother, because he's one messed up guy." Cat nodded in agreement.

"I know all these stories are true, I've been in your house before.", he stopped and looked at her.

She nodded, her brother wasn't here anymore though, he went to a special doctor in Idaho.

She missed him and his weird actions.

"Well..", Andre waited, but Cat was just confused.

He looked around, came closer and whispered: "What kind of mental disorder makes him act this way?"

"Oh..", Cat shifted nervously in her seat.

"Cat..", Andre gently touched her arm, but she whimpered.

She looked like she was about to cry.

"Uhm.. He has Schizophrenia, but he wasn't that crazy until he became eighteen", she whispered.

There was a silence, until Cat broke down, she buried her head in Andre's chest, the only sound left was the sound of her crying.

She was scared, what if the same would happen to her?

A lot of people already said she was crazy.

"Cat.. Its okay.", he went through her hair "I have the same problem.", he told her.

She looked up, and Andre noticed that her eyes were tear stained.

"Speak"

Andre sighed.

"My grandmother... She lost her mind on thirty year old.", he clutched his seat with anger. "She was almost Vice-President for gods sake!", he started crying too.

"What if I end up this way too?!", they both said at the same time, Andre buried his head in her back and they started crying together.

Almost whole comic-con started surrounding them.

They felt for them.

In fact, they started to queue, patting their back comfortingly on their turn.

It was a rare sight.

* * *

"Oh my god! This is actually interesting.", Tori gushed. "I thought comics were all about fighting and wearing ugly suites, but I didn't know beautiful stories like that were hiding behind those ugly faces."

Robbie decided to ignore the ugly comments.

"Yeah, you know which collection I know you'd love?", he asked.

She looked around the comics that were in front of her, before pointing at Wonderful Women.

"Exactly. She is an amazo-""Spoiler alert Robbie! Geez, taking away from the experience.", she joked, taking the first ten issues and stood in line.

Robbie poked her side, making her giggle.

"Is that supposed to hurt me, Robbie?", she playfully mocked.

"Just wait until my venom takes effect", she chuckled at Robbie's joke.

She bought it and hid it in her purse so nobody else would see.

"You know Robbie, you might be a nerd.", she patted his hair. "But Nerdy isn't bad."

Robbie gave a confident smirk, which was probable because he was in a familiar surrounding.

He would probable be ol' insecure Robbie when they get back to school.

So it was best if she told him now that nobody could find out about her nerdy side, instead of kicking him when he's low.

"You do know that nobody of Hollywood Arts, may ever know this right?", she asked.

Robbie nodded, understanding fully. " Yeah, but you are the only one who completely understands the intelligent base of it!", he whined.

"Okay okay! We'll have a Nerd Day once every other week where we talk about comics, are you happy?", she asked.

Robbie gave a content smile, similar to a kid getting ice cream after his mom originally didn't want to buy him ice cream.

"Deal"

They went to sit down in a restaurant and ordered a giant pizza and two colas.

"Can I tell you a secret?", Tori asked.

"Sure!", Robbie said, a little bit too excited.

Tori looked weirded out, but choose to continue.

"I think my dad's cheating on my mom!", she said softly.

Robbie stood up and took her hand, grabbing her in a hug.

"Its okay, sometimes I think my dad's ashamed for me too.", he whispered in her ear.

Tori's eyebrows raised and her mouth fell open.

"My dad isn't ashamed of me!", she felt offended.

"Oh.. Its just me then.", Robbie awkwardly said, they sat again.

"Why do you think she's cheating? And with who?", Robbie asked.

Her eyes casted down on the ground. "Well.. You know the police officer that brought Ponnie in?", she stopped. Robbie nodded.

"Well, his name is Gary, and he is a co-worker of my dad.", she explained. "I think its him."

Robbie started putting dots together. "Wait, didn't he tell you to say hi to your mom because she's a 'special lady?"

Tori nodded her head excessively, she looked distressed.

"Yeah, and she always texts him, but I can't see the texts like they are some big deal! Not to mention that she said he was handsome on multiple occasions !", Tori actually shouted this time.

"Its okay, Tori.", he put his hand on her hand, she looked weirded out, but didn't pull her hand away.

"Its literally driving my whole family apart Robbie. My family used to be loving and close, now everybody's distant, we rarely talk to each other", Tori grabbed her cola and chugged it down.

" They just ignore me and Trina when we ask for help!"

Robbie toke a careful slice of the pizza they were sharing.

"Do you think your dad knows?", he asked.

"Yes! I think he's distancing himself from the family because it hurts him too much. While mom distances herself from the family because she is a grunch that likes Gary's family more.

"I have an idea that could bring your family back together?", Robbie offered.

"What is it?", she closed the distance so Robbie could whisper it in her ear, and he did.

"That's a good idea!"

* * *

Beck wasn't allowed to see his friends when all the races were done.

Needless to say, he didn't look happy.

He walked up to Trina and Sinjin who were still sitting at the tribune.

"Tell me where Jade is.", he didn't even ask it, he demanded it.

"Behind you", Jade looked downcast.

"Jade..", Beck said softly, she looked so vulnerable..

It was rare to see that in public.

"How..-no", Beck's voice hardened again, and all her hopes of staying a couple were crushed.

"What do you have to say for yourself Jade?"

Jade was silent..

She wanted to react after thirty seconds, but Beck was faster.

"Someone could have died Jade. I could have died! This is exactly the reason we fight all the time. Can't you just cool it off with a these horrible pranks?!", he caused a scene, but he didn't give a dang.

Jade couldn't look Beck in the face, her eyes were aimed at his shoes. Actual tears were streaming down on her face this time, she would never get him back.

She was done for.

"You know what Jade, I hope you're happy with the result. I wanted to be nice, but you just had to do this again!"

Sinjin couldn't handle it anymore, he grabbed Beck's arm, sighed and did what he had to do.

"It wasn't her Beck. It was me.", Sinjin lied through his teeth, but Beck wouldn't know.

"You did what?! So not only did you betray me, and put me in danger, but you made me yell at my girlfriend instead of telling the truth before I did so?", Beck's voice was full of emotion.

But he lost that emotion in his next sentence.

"Sinjin, never talk to me again. We are not friends.", he toke Jade's hand and stormed away.

They walked to Beck's RV, but he still looked pretty distant.

An uncomfortable silence was in the air during the whole walk, he was still mad.

They finally reached it after five minutes.

"Jade.. I'm sorry for blaming you, it was wrong an-"

"It was me.. But I did it because I wanted you to win! I just sabotaged the wrong car and-", she was silenced by a kiss, Beck pulled her closer by her hips and deepened, until he let go.

"I saw you sabotaging that car, Jade."

Jade looked surprised, shocked even.

"Well, a plan went through my head, and I texted Trina and Sinjin, they helped me and acted like they didn't know", he explained.

Jade pinched her eyes, wondering what kind of plan he was talking about.

She did knew he mainly was on Hollywood Arts because of acting.

He screwed Jade over.

"I didn't know you would cry, babe. Sorry about that.", he said sheepishly.

"I have something to make up for it, though.", Beck said, Jade just raised her eyebrow.

"We currently are in Los Angeles.. But in which part?", Beck acted like he didn't know, irritating Jade.

"You were the one that drove us here, how should I know?", Jade retorted.

"Just walk with me", he grabbed her hand and they walked for around ten minutes, until Beck stopped in front of a house.

Not just a house, however.

Jade's jaw dropped until it punched the floor.

"The house where the Scissoring was filmed!", Jade started touching everything she could touch, causing Beck to chuckle.

"Wanna go inside?", she asked.

"Hell yes!", Jade said like it was obvious, probable because it was.

Beck led her inside.

* * *

"I'm hungry.", Cat said. "Well, lets eat lil Red.", Andre reacted. "I see a restaurant already", he pointed to one nearby.

"Kaykay.", she skipped over there and was met by Tori and Robbie joking around.

She stood in front of them and giggled.

They reacted surprised.

"We couldn't find you guys, where were you?", Tori asked curiously.

Cat was about to tell what happened, but Andre hastily appeared and put his hand on her mouth.

"Nowhere important", he lied. Nobody should ever know that Andre Harris cried.

"Well then, lets go home.", Tori said.

Cat bought some food to eat later and they left, but they were intercepted by Trina and Sinjin on their way.

"Beck is doing something with Jade, he said that we should wait before we went"

Well, they expected that anyway.

One hour.

.

Two hours..

.

.

Three hours.

.

.

.

They left Beck and Jade there.


	3. Guess who's back? (Part 1)

**AN: Call me a liar, because I lies straight in your faces. The last episode, of the convention was just a set-up for this special. I said it would be a normal episode, well it wouldn't. It will be a special that ties a lot of knots that are left open, it will be divided in four parts. Also, couples might not seen what they're actually, but don't let that fool you.**

**And Beck had a bigger role in this than you think.**

* * *

Cat played with her hair, she always did that when she was nervous. This was a special day, and she needed to tell everybody the great news. She was sure that they would be excited to meet him again.

"Hey lil-Red, what are you excited for?", Andre asked, waking Cat out of her trance. They were alone at the gangs usual table, that didn't happen a lot. Their relationship did change when they went to the convention though, so it wasn't entirely weird.

"How did you know?", Cat asked. She was always worried that nobody would notice on special days because she's always happy. There wouldn't be much different.

"Probable because you're wearing a button that says 'I'm excited, ask me why!", Andre replied. "Ya know, just a guess why I'd ask that."

Right, she was wearing that. "Because my brother's coming back for a full week!", she unconsciously started playing with her food. She really missed her brother, it was fun with Sam, but family is family.

Andre smiled and rubbed her arm. "That's great, haven't seen lil-crazy in a while now."

Lil-crazy was the pet name that Cat's brother forced to use when referring to him. He would go insane if they didn't.

They were too caught up to notice that Tori and Robbie were getting closer, talking and laughing until they sat down. The table was immediately silent, both sides were obviously speaking whole-heartedly until their eyes met.

A tension in the air, and questions jumping in everyone's head. It was too suspicious, it seems like Cat replaces Tori for André, and Tori replaces Cat for Robbie. This was certainly... New.

"Sooooo", Tori decided to be gutsy and tried breaking up the silence.

"What were you guys talking about?", she toke a french fry from Robbie who didn't seem to mind while trying to sound as casual as possible.

"About Car's bro-" "About my new song.. It's called brot- Errhh, Bromance!", Cat exclaimed, standing up and trying to leave until Tori caught her arm.

"Bromance? What's that song about?", she asked. Cat shrugged. "About the guy's friendship, you know, Beck and Andre.", she giggled.

"Hey!", Robbie said, feeling sassed.

"Oh yeah, and Rex of course."

Robbie looked down at his food but Cat happily skipped away before she could see it.

"Yeah, I have something to do right now.", Andre lied unconvincingly before following Cat.

Tori looked confused at Robbie, but he just shrugged. "Anyway, I formulated a plan that will help us prove if your mom is cheating to your dad.", Robbie toke a whole blueprint out of his bag.

"This is the intel that I gathered from stalking your house." "What?" "Moving on, I made a list of the actors we have in our disposal, including their information and if your parents know them or not." "Sure" "And I formulated a perfect plan for this Assignment Impossible" "I like that movie", Tori said smiling and nodding.

"I guarantee you.", Robbie looked Tori in the eyes. "That we will catch your mommy in the act." Tori choked in her food. "But in the act?!I don't want to see my mother kiss some guy", Tori exclaimed.

"I do", Tori punched Robbie's arm."Not funny", but she laughed anyway.

* * *

Beck and Jade walked into Cat and Andre, dropping Jade's coffee. "Andre!", Jade looked at Andre with a shocked expression. Andre whimpered and closed his eyes, ready to get his punishment, but surprisingly he was greeted by a hug.

"I really appreciate it, you're the guy keeping us all together.", she playfully punched his arm and skipped while holding Beck's hand.

Cat and Andre looked at each other. Cat gasped.

They weren't that surprised though, she was like this since the convention, that was just a week ago.

"I don't know why she acts like this, but it frightens me.", Andre shivered and Cat nodded.

"You know what I've always asked myself?", Cat asked. Andre's interest piqued and he raised one eyebrow to express that he as listening.

"If both my brother and your grandmother would gather in one place.", Cat's eyes started widening while her plan started developing. "And we just like, close the door and film it. What kind of epic adventures would happen!"

Andre's mouth opened wide, normally most of what she said was just random, but this was epic!

He grabbed Cat's shoulders. "We could get internet famous!", he exclaimed. He lifted Cat in the air and she twisted around while she giggled.

* * *

Beck and Jade sat down at their usual table. Jade sitting closer to Tori then usual, while she usually scooted as far away as possible as if she was repulsed.

Probable because she was.

"So how's it hanging howdy's.", Jade said with a smirk. Tori wiggled her nose, that sounded like something Robbie would say.

"Good.. Good.", Tori tried to stay careful not to set off the bomb that was Jade. She missed the old Jade, but she was praying everyday for a newer, nicer one, and she was not going to be ungrateful that the gods gave her that Jade.

Robbie suddenly scooted closer and whispered in her ear that they needed Jade and Beck for the plan.

Tori toke a deep breath and explained the situation, and to her surprise, Jade actually kept a straight face during it all.

"So you're suspecting that your mom is cheating on your dad?", Beck asked, wrapping it up.

"It's more than suspecting, the proof is everywhere!"

Beck nodded. "And you want us to help you, me by acting, and Jade with what exactly?", Beck asked.

Robbie sighed. "Let me explain all! The mastermind!", Robbie said proudly but nobody was impressed.

"Well, in the night, me and Jade will break in. Jade uses her skills to get us in.", Robbie paused. "You know I could jus let you in, right?", Tori raised one eyebrow.

"No, we need you for something else, let the Mastermind fully explain please!", Robbie said proudly.

"So Beck will have a sleepover at Tori's during this plan.", Tori shook her head. "My parents will never allow that!"

Robbie's eyes glanced on Cat and Andre walking. "How about Cat then?"

Tori nodded slowly with a smile. "Sounds like a plan. Let me ask if she's in.", Tori stood up and followed them.

"Anyway. Cat and Tori have a sleepover, they'll distract Tori's mom and bring her to her room while forgetting her phone. During this time, me and Jade break in, I take the phone and hack it so we'll get all their future messages sent.", Robbie explained.

"Sounds like a plan, but why do you need Jade, and now you replaced me, am I even needed?", Beck asked.

Robbie decided to be blatant. "No, and we need Jade because she's the only one who can pick a lock.", Robbie stood up. "Sounds logical", Beck declared and he stood up, leaving Jade and Robbie to discuss the rest.

Jade immediately got her usual negative body language. "Listen, puppet boy.", she slammed her fist on the table, leaving an earthquake effect to Robbie's food. "I don't know what happens, but I don't think Cat and Andre fit."

Robbie made a gasp. He looked around and closed in. "What do you mean? Are they together?", Robbie asked. He already noticed that they were closer, but he never knew that they got together!

"It's obvious, isn't it? Why do you think they're all over each other now? It's sickening.", Jade sneered. "I'll be the one sleeping over at Tori's. Me and Sam will teach Cat how to break in, got it?", she asked. Robbie nodded, normally he would say that Jade could teach himself just directly, that would be less risky, but he needed the quality time with Cat.

"Good boy"

Besides, he was sure she would say yes.

* * *

"Nah"

"Nah?!", Robbie and Jade shouted at the same time.

"I'm already doing something with Andre.", she answered, cowering in a corner because she felt overwhelmed. Robbie raised one eyebrow.

"You've spent an awfully much time with him Cat.", Robbie said rather irritated. She was giving him the cold shoulder for a week now, and now he tries to mend what's 'broken' she says no?"

They tried to get her alone in the janitor's closet by using candy to trick her, they succeeded. They never expected her to refuse though:

"You have something on that exact same day and time Cat? Nice timing.", Jade was obviously irritated.

"Beck can help Andre?", Robbie offered. She shook her head. "It's something that involves me too."

"Like what, Cat?"

She avoided their eyes. "My brother's back in town."

Boom.

Hell went loose.

"You're brother's back in town?", Jade shouted, seeming angry.

"Why didn't you tell us?", Robbie looked hurt.

Jade looked at him. "That's not the real problem. The problem is that she was planning to sneak off with Andre and her brother, never telling anyone about this.", Jade glared at Cat and she whimpered in turn.

"How does this even involve Andre?"

Nothing.

Jade walked away quickly with long strides. Robbie just looked at her.

"Why Cat?"

She didn't answer, letting Robbie walk away slowly, making sure he wasn't going too fast so she still had a chance to stop him.

She didn't.

Cat's eyes bore into the ground. It was for the better, right? Robbie wanted Tori, right?

And besides, she felt like Andre understood her better. He knew how it was to live with destructive people.

Right?

The door opened slowly and she tried to fight back a smile. Robbie came back for her.

"Robbie?", she kept her eyes on the floor, not daring to look at him.

"It's me, Andre.", Andre replied. She looked up and saw that it was indeed Andre.

This just confirmed her earlier suspicion.

Andre came for her.

Robbie didn't.

* * *

Robbie searched for Jade, he was just about to reach a corner before Andre bumped into him.

"Sorry, oh hey Robst-", Andre never got to finish his sentence because Robbie walked straight past him.

"Weird", Andre shook his head, he knew that Robbie had times like this, he couldn't blame the young fella if he was on his period.

He reached the door he was looking for, the one that hid Sikowitz's class from plain sight, he opened softly it and entered.

Cat was standing there in a corner, just as he expected. She was staring at the ground, but she faintly smiled.

To tell the truth, he was developing feelings for her. He just had to face it, Jade loved Beck, Tori loved Beck, they already loved someone else

Beck.

But they were different, they weren't Cat.

They weren't perfect.

But she was.

"So..", Andre awkwardly cleared his throat. "Let's pick up your brother."

Cat gave him a flirty smile as she poked his stomach.

"Kaykay muscle-man."

* * *

The plan started at nighttime.

"So I wanted to ask you guys."", Tori gathered her parents and Trina in her room. They all were obviously annoyed and in their pajama's.

"What is life exactly?"

Her eyes started watering but her parents just rolled their eyes. Trina looked torn between sympathetic and not giving a wazzbag.  
-

Meanwhile Robbie and Jade stood in front of the door. There was a change of plans, Tori was on her own since Cat refused.

Robbie was thinking about all possibilities, what if they got busted?

Jade opened the lock in five seconds with a hair-clip she toke from her bra. How it stayed there without falling down beat him.

"So that's what you keep in your bra. Cat keeps candy, Tori keeps-", Robbie wasn't silenced like he expected he would be. Weird.

She smiled warmly at Robbie. "And also my scissors"

Robbie chuckled, first Tori, now Jade, seems like everyone was being extra nice to him.

She gave him an acknowledging look, nonverbally asking if he was ready. He nodded, he was ready to help his friend.

And if Cat decided not to hop off Andre's lap, then maybe even future girlfriend.

Jade looked through the keyhole, no one was in their living room but the lights were one.

She counted till three and still heard no sound. She slowly opened the door and ran in, her steps making no sound, she was obviously experienced in doing this.

Robbie walked in, he couldn't go as fast as she could without making noise, so wisely he didn't.

She quickly ripped the phone of the table and threw it at Robbie, he struggled catching it but managed not to drop it.

"Be fast", she mouthed. Robbie nodded and started hacking, sending the current information to Tori's email account was a breeze. The problem was putting the software that allowed them to see every new message sent, because after all, Tori's mother could be deleting them.

"Tori couldn't contain them, she doesn't know which direction they'll go however.", Jade hissed.

* * *

"But-" "Bye Tori.",

The rest of her family stalked off, all going to their respective rooms.

"Can you believe what just happened?", Tori's dad tried to fix the awkwardness that has been around them lately.

"No, I can't! Better tell Gary about all this." "What?" "Nothing honey"

She touched her pockets, looking for her phone but not finding it. " I must have left it in the living room. I'll be back.", she said. He went in for a hug but she turned her back and started walking.

She walked into the living room. That's weird, the lights were on when they left it, now the lights are out.

She shrugged, she was the first to enter Tori's room anyway. She turned the lights on, nobody here. Just like she expected.

"Ah there it is.", she grabbed the phone from the table and left.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"How far did you get?", Jade whispered, they were hiding under the stairs of the household.

"I only managed to send her messages to Tori.", Robbie said sadly.

Jade's smirk dropped.

"Even deleted ones", he gave her a big smile, and even she can't help smiling at the dork's attempt of a joke.

BOOM

A car brutally smashed through the glass opening of their garden, effectively breaking the table and computer.

"Rock'n'roll!", screamed a rather heavy-weighted man who looked like he was in his fifties at least, but Robbie and Jade recognized him from miles away.

Cat's brother was back in town.

And he was wackier then ever.

Cat and Andre jumped out of the car. Their hair was ruffled, Cat's lip gloss placed on Andre's face on various locations and their clothes looked like they just fought a tiger.

Robbie couldn't contain himself, he ran out of the hiding spot, Jade tried to stop him, but the shock slowed down her reaction speed and she wasn't able to.

Everything was a blur as Tori and her family stormed down the stairs.

"What is the meaning of this?", Tori's dad asked, sounding more curious than worried while her mother was pacing up nervously.

"Andre?!", Tori toke a step back.

Andre didn't answer, so it must mean that it was true.

Cat and Andre were together.

"I...", tears were building up in Robbie's eyes, he always was an easy one to cry.

Cat looked guilty. "Robbie le-"

"I hate you both", he opened the door and slammed it hard when he left.

Cat followed him, shutting the door softer, Andre toke a step towards Tori but she was repulsed, her head shaking as she stared at him with wide eyes. She was still in denial.

"Cthulhu is god!", Cat's brother, Dan jumped out of the car with a blowpipe and shot two poisonous substances out of it, one for each of Tori's parent's neck.

Her dad was able to dodge, he was a trained cops after all, but their mother was hit, her eyes opening wide as she stiffened, until her whole body relaxed and she hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"What are you doing with my wife!", he was furious and immediately tackled Dan into the car. Disarming him from the blowpipe.

"You're under arrest!"

Andre's mother jumped out of the backseat and hit Tori's dad with a bat against the back of his head, mumbling something about her dad being a robber, immediately knocking him out cold.

"Take that sucker!", she screamed. "Grandma!", Andre pulled the bat out of her hands.

Trina entered the scene, and the scene she was welcomed with shocked her. Andre held the bat and her mom and dad were on the ground, it wasn't hard to draw a connection as she immediately aimed a high kick at Andre's head, that was able to dodge it with the bat, but she literally broke through the bat. The impact was enough to slow the strike down, so Andre toke a few step backwards.

"I didn't do it, mad woman!"

Trina looked at Tori, obviously asking if what he saying was true with her eyes.

Tori was hesitant, but the determination showed when she made her decision.

"Beat him sister"

Sirens sounded and it stopped Trina right in her track of beating Andre down.

"The cops!", Dan quickly entered the car and tried to start it, but the blow of coming damaged the car too much it didn't work. Various policemen, including Gary suddenly jumped in with pistols, aiming at least three guns at every person in the house.

"Everyone here... Is under arrest"


End file.
